Alternate ARRG Trilogy
by Resuteru
Summary: This is a Z Gundam/Megaman X/ Super Robot Wars crossover. This story grabs the end of ARRG and turns it completely around. A what if story revolving around three characters. Enjoy Please send constructive crticism and questions you have my way.


Quick Notes  
  
This is a trilogy parody series based on a cross of 3 storylines:  
  
Mega Man X series (mostly the use of reploids.) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (Where the bulk of the parody is from except in SD) Super Robot Wars (Mostly the use of famous Super Robots and SD's )  
  
Anything Not a Reploid is a SD Robot (Super Deformed) or human/ human in an SD Shell (body cases of SD Robots.)  
  
***BEWARE: Political Humor ahead**  
Alternate A.R.R.G.: Resuteru  
  
Prologue: Final Battle  
  
Five years have passed since A.R.R.G., The Armed Resistance Robot Garrison, first launched to have a Space War and to protect Reploid and SD Colonies in space from the forces of the Anti-Robot movement called Sledgehammer. The battle has been long and hard, both sides taking heavy losses. In a final desperate attempt to save the colonies and destroy the Sledgehammers they attacked their space fortress. Space Liberty. The battle was long and grueling lasting 52 hours. The time of decision was left upon one key member of A.R.R.G., if he would error on his decision. they will fail.  
"Now X! Now is the time get into the Space Liberty and take out AssKKKroft once and for all! Everyone will cover your entrance!" Signas tells him on his speaker. "X. now we need you. more than we ever did during the Sigma War. Don't let your feelings interfere."  
  
X was silent. He blasts off towards the Liberty and enters through a hole.  
  
Alia was yelling through the speaker "Douglas hurry up we need Daitarn 3 back out there! Any units who can hold a Beam Rifle be ready to do battle on call! SD Burning Custom pull back and repair! Violent Guy your energy reading is dropping come back for a recharge, SD GP-03 pull yourself together!" Alia cuts off communications.  
  
"Signas we're in deadlock now but we can't them hold off much longer! The other ships are already planning an escape route! We must be ready to pull out."  
  
Signas eyes are still. "Alia you're a fool if you believe that we can pull back. If we fail now, the resistance is no more, all reploids and SDs will die."  
  
Midi opens the channel. "Alia I got the blueprint data of the Space Liberty! Want me to send data to X?"  
  
Alia jumps back on the communication station "Alright! I'll transfer it to X." Alia Switches channels. " X we are sending you the interior map, find Ashcroft and take him out. and come back alive."  
  
"I got it." X says through the comm in his helmet. "But I need back up! Resistance is heavy in here!"  
  
"Understood" Alia tells X. Alia changes channels.. "Eddiman! Resu! X needs you to assist in his break in! Enter at Coordinates. S21, E49."  
  
"Right!" Eddiman destroys a GM and blasts off towrds the coordinates.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as possible!" Resu Blasts another Hamacebi and tries to break through the battle lines.  
  
"X, Eddiman will come to assist you soon but, Resuteru can't make it yet." Alia tells X who is in a crossfire.  
  
"I can hold them for now." X tells Alia.  
  
A minute later Eddiman arrives and fires his missile machine gun into the soldiers, clearing the way.  
  
"This way." X told Eddiman as they go down seemingly endless amount of corridors.  
  
They finally make it to a very large room, holding the patriotic Symbol of a Red, White and Blue banner and a large golden Bald Eagle looking down upon them.  
  
The Room was also filled with armed guards.  
  
"Dammit! They really tick me off!" Edda says while firing his missile machinegun. Destroying a good amount of soldiers. Blood begins to fill the room.  
  
"." X stares at the blood of people, who armed themselves in shells. X always felt his gun get heavier each time he fired. His mind counted, it never forgot how many people he has killed. Each time he broke the Robot Rule. 243. another man falls to his death, 244. 245. 246. Edda just kills them so easily. they all do.  
  
Edda and X exit the room now filled with blood of many. They enterd through into a passageway under the eagle.  
  
"Let's go" X tells Eddiman. They dash into the place where they know, the man who started the Sledgehammers, Ashcroft, laid in wait, possibly cowering in fear.  
  
Meanwhile Resu finally makes it into the ship.  
  
"They've been here." Resu mutters to himself as he followed a string of dead bodies on the floor. "I better hurry, they may need my help."  
  
Resu arms his bat and dashes down the blood filled trail.  
  
Finally, it'll end. I won't have to kill anymore. I can then put myself to rest. and end this horrible nightmare. X thought. as they opened the door and saw Ashcroft sitting there alone.  
  
"So you evil unpatriotic scum finally made it. this is your last chance to surrender and atone for your sins." Ashcroft tells the two.  
  
"." X was in deep thought waiting for more grunts to appear.  
  
"Enough AssKKKroft! It's over! You'll finally pay for the crap you put us all through in the name of your 'patriotism'. " Edda takes out his Tomahawk.  
  
Ashcroft was smug. this was discomforting to Edda and X.  
  
"I have something to show you blue robot." Ashcroft got up off his chair and turned around. "This'll change everything."  
  
"Shut up you no good hypocrite!" Edda throws his Edda Tomahawk.  
  
As it neared a green blade comes down and cuts the Tomaawk in half.  
  
"Huh?" Eddiman reaches for another tomahawk.  
  
X's eyes grow wide open. "It. can't. be. your dead."  
  
"No X, I'm alive, I went into hibernation. These people found me. X. why." A familiar voice said to him  
  
"W-Why?"  
  
"X. we promised to protect the humans no matter what. Why did you kill them? Don't you realize you've gone maverick?" The man tells him.  
  
"Zero. y-you don't understand. it's been 34 years." X tells him. "Nothing is the same. everything has gone wrong."  
  
"X listen to yourself. these people who you consider your allies. they feel nothing for killing humans. Nothing at all. isn't that what a maverick does?" Zero tells him.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Eddiman yells at Zero "You've hid in your little dream world for so many years and now you have the guts to prance back into the scene swearing you know everything?!?! Do you even know how many reploids and SD's are alive??? Have you ever seen a colony destroyed by viral gas???"  
  
"." Zero didn't answer.  
  
"You're not Zero. The Zero X tells me about is a reploid who believed in justice. Now stop screwing with X's mind and come 'ere!" Eddiman jumps at Zero and clashes his axe with his saber.  
  
"X look how he hurries to silence me! Understand X! I am your old friend! I would never lie or hurt you!" Zero cries out while defending himself from Eddimans beserker axe attacks.  
  
The two battled fiercely back and forth. X watched in horror. frozen stiff pulled between his most trusted ally and friend from his past. and an ally who swore to protect the reploid future.  
  
"X!!!! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!! GET ASSKKKROFT!!!" Eddiman yells out.  
  
X then turns to Ashcroft holding up his X-Buster. And approaches slowly, glancing to the battle from time to time. "Ashcroft. you killed so many innocent reploids and SD's. in cold blood. You must pay for your crimes against sentient beings with your life." X's buster was shaking.  
  
"N-No! I can't die to some godless evil communist robot! I can't!" Ashcroft falls over on his back. Crawling backward and trembling in fear. "I-I can't die!!! I am a servant of God!"  
  
"EDDA-BEEMU!!!!" Zero Crashes right at the area where X and Ashcroft are.  
  
Edda lands right on top of Zero and opens his hand.  
  
"X! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!!! SHOOT HIM AND END THE WAR!" Eddiman yells at him.  
  
"X." Zero calls out weakly  
  
"." X turns his Charging X-Buster to Eddiman. "Eddiman get off of Zero. I. I can convince him! We can escape and attack again but with Zero on our side!"  
  
"X. you let him get to you. X. I can't believe it. and I thought you finally grew up. I can't let him go." Eddimans hand lights up. "You imposter. you fooled X. he may shoot me. but AssKKKroft won't get away. when your gone. he's next."  
  
Resu finally arrives on the scene. "!!!" Resu takes out his R-Shotgun. "I KNEW IT!!!! X YOU TRAITOR!!!" Resu aims his Shotgun at X.  
  
"Resu?" Edda calls out. "RESU NO!!!"  
  
" KEEP BACK!!!" X fires his charged buster at Resu.  
  
"!!!" Resu is hit directly in the chest. a hole blows open in him and Resu drops his R-Shotgun and falls limp on the floor.  
  
Seeing his best friend during the war fall. Edda couldn't help cry out his name "RESUTERU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then a beam saber is stabbed into Eddimans Side. "A-AUGH!!!" Eddiman coughs blood as Zero pulls his Beam Saber upward and then out.of Eddiman. Eddiman falls to the floor. His blood spills all over the place.  
  
Zero stands up. "X. that was close. any closer and those mavericks would have killed us. Thank you for believing me."  
  
"." X's hands were trembling. "Zero. what. what have I done."  
  
Zero smiles at him "You saved my life and did what a Maverick Hunter is supposed to do."  
  
"N-No." X said. and then he saw it. "You're not Zero. Y-YOUR NOT ZERO!!!"  
  
Just then a beam flies out through X's Chest and X falls over. Ashcroft gets up and shoots him over and over again.  
  
"It worked perfectly." said Ashcroft. " I knew the blue one had a soft side and with this murder attempt failing. the war will be over and we'll win one for Uncle Sam and God! You'll be promoted to major for this as soon as this is over! Now. finish up and make sure each of them are dead."  
  
Ashcroft exits the room  
  
"Yes Sir!" The man who was Zero takes off his helmet. he had short black hair. but a face just like Zero's.  
  
The Hair. X thought, if I had seen the hair a second earlier. "N-no. I can't let it end this way. I can't." X says. He aims his X-Buster as his vision blurrs. He charges.  
  
"Huh?" The Zero impostor turns around only to see a large shot engulf him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" The shot goes through the person and hits the wall. The wall busrts open leaving a large hole that sucked X, Resu, and Eddiman into space.  
  
"I'm so sorry Eddiman, Resu. Signas. Zero.everyone who fought. I let my feelings get in the way." X said as e is sucked out into space. "253."  
  
X, just like that, saw everyone in the battle he saw those who called him friend. fighting. suffering. they lost. Ashcroft lives. Just then he couldn't see the fighting. he could only see the stars, they're very comforting he thought . and then. He lost his sight and could only hear the battle. then nothing at all.  
  
End of Prologue. 


End file.
